Problems at the Burrow
by Theo Javier
Summary: When Hermione goes to the Burrow for the first two weeks before school starts, she's suprised to see that Ron has... changed... for the better. Strong PG, hopefully nothing more for a while!
1. Welcome to the Burrow!

Problems at the Burrow  
  
  
  
By:Theo Felton - Malfoy  
  
A/N: I had to change my name back. I decided I should probably settle on something, so why not my new character's name? She's going to be in this one (it's not a one - parter!) I sort of think Hermione's a little OCC, in a good way. Sorry if you don't like that. But this story is going to be a series. I don't think it's going to be extremely long, but I know it's going to be one of my best. I really hope everyone likes this. But no one has sent me any challenges. So, Frankie get's a little restless... and this is was comes from it. Sorry so short, I'm just out of things to say, because I had to have the little "I have an idea." at the end. cya!  
  
Dedication: What would my fics be without one? Well, I'll have to say to the regulars (Sommy, Tropical Fishy, Saralea... Ashley, Kristy, Wendy, Courtney, Danielle, Lexi, and everyone else...). And a new person. TOM FELTON FOR BEING SO EXTREMELY HOT. Oh, and Avril Lavigne, because she's my favorite singer of all time.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns everything. Except my plot. I'm not making money from my fic (believe me, if I was, I would have MORE fics). Please don't sue me. I'm just a student that is trying to get good reviews on her her work so that I can get noticed. Thank GOD that I might be noticed.... It's amazing!!!  
  
  
  
:........:  
  
  
  
  
  
I had been to the Burrow before, but this year it was sort of different. Ron Weasley was housing Harry Potter and I for the last couple weeks before school started. I hadn't the slightest idea that what we were going to do for a whole two weeks, but I knew that it included a lot of blushing from me, probably some fights, and maybe even a few... problems. You see, I had this plan worked out. I was not going to tell Ron about this big huge crush I've had on him for like, I don't know how many years. I was going to be polite and nice, and friendly. But I was absolutely NOT going to be this big giggling git who just stared at him over dinner, or stuck their elbow in the butter. Like certain people.  
  
But you see, this plan ended up not working.  
  
It all started when I arrived. I looked the same as ever (wild brown hair, big brown eyes, freckles...but I must admitt I did grow in other places *wink, wink*) and I expected everyone to look the same. Harry, still muscled a little, but not too much. Taller maybe, but still having messy, sticky-up hair and green eyes, and of course, that scar. And Ron would still have the shaggey red hair, ocean blue eyes... That adorable grin. Tall of course. He was so handsome, and even as I think about that now, I can't help grinning. Professor McGonnagall just gave me a very bizarre look because of it.  
  
But when I arrived, things went ary. I got out of the car, lugging all of my Hogwarts things and Crookshanks's cage (honestly, I don't know why I bring that thing... It's just useless, because he's learned to unlatch it. I think I might need a new kitty). I let him go immediately, because he absolutely abores the Burrow. There's plenty of mice for him to play with, unlike my house. We live in the city sort of, and there just aren't any mice in my neighborhood.  
  
Mrs. Weasley greeted me with a big hug, and I grinned. The Burrow had become like my home, because there were so many people that I loved there. "Now, Hermione dear, look at how much you've grown... You could use a little more meat on your bones, but..." She waved my at my parents before they pulled away. Leading me to the old house, I sucked my breath in. I could see Harry, Ron, George and Fred racing their brooms in one of the empty fields. I didn't get a very good look at them right then, so I dismissed it. I would have time to see them later. Right now, I was intrested in talking to Ginny.  
  
I found her in the kitchen, reading one of the books I had loaned her (one of my Muggle ones) over the summer. She looked very engrossed, so I decided to put my things in her room then come back downstairs in after that.  
  
Now, the Weasley house is purely wizard. Everything there was non-muggle (except for a few things that Mr. Weasley brought home from work) and exactly the opposite of what I was raised from. I wondered briefly what it would have been like if I had been raised in the wizarding world. Would I be as fascinated with it as I was now? I doubted it, then was glad that I was raised the way that I was raised.  
  
I dropped my stuff at Ginny's room, then took a quick peek in Ron's room. This was my first mistake in the "Plan." I couldn't help myself from grinning as I checked out the mess. Pig was preening in his cage, and there was underwear on the ground, mixed with other clothing. His wand lay on his bed, and Harry's stuff was also on the floor of the room. 'So messy,' I thought, grinning.  
  
I headed back down stairs, finding Ginny reading again. But then, I looked up to the door... All of the air went out of the room, and I felt faint. My cheeks turned pink, and my heart rate accelerated. 'I've gone and had a heart failure,' I thought. But it was not that. Actually, it was Ron. He was no longer scrawny, but rather... Handsome. He how had muscles (not huge ones like the guys on the weight lifting championships, but like the kind that were very nice and make you blush). He hair was shaggy, and he just looked so... Hot. That's the only word for it, and Mandy will probably kill me for using it, but that's the only word that can perfectly summarize him.  
  
  
  
And when he grinned... He nearly blinded me with those pearly white teeth. Perfrect white teeth. My parents would love him.  
  
"'Ello, Hermione," he said, taking a bite out of a biscut that Mrs. Weasley had just set out with beacon, eggs, and hash browns. For some reason, Ron is always eating something. Like your average guy, he's always thinking of his stomach first. "When'd you get here?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago," Mrs. Weasley answered for me, because I was starting to blink rapidly. I think she knew what I was thinking, but if she did, she didn't ever tell me. I picked up a piece of beacon, because if I wasn't going to talk, I might as well have a reason to not talk. I sat down beside Ginny, and she finally looked up from her book.  
  
"I'm at the part where the guy with the mustache, Sergent Pepper or something, get's killed," Ginny said. She had gotten cuter over the summer, and lost the pugginess in her cheeks. But she was still freckley, but now tan, and her hair was still fire red. Her blue eyes were cheerful, and she looked like... Ginny.  
  
"That's Sergent Peppilin," I corrected her in a squeakey voice. She gave me a weird look for a second, then shrugged.  
  
"Same thing." She started reading again. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Percy (who had apparated down the stairs somewhere during my whole blinking stage) crammed themselves around the table, and we all started eating. I felt sort of nervous, but as soon as the twins started cracking jokes, I relaxed. It was like being around family members again, even though it would be very wrong to look at your relative like I was gawking at Ron.  
  
Though as soon as breakfast was over, Ginny and I went up to her room. I showed her the other books that I had brought her. We chatted for a while, and then she just burst out, "Hermione, do you like Ron?" She glanced at me for a few moments while I openned and closed my mouth a few times, like a fish. I blinked, and she nodded. "I thought so. Oh, I'm so glad."  
  
"Wait!" I exclaimed, silencing her. "You're not going to tell him, are you?" She shook her head, and I heaved a sigh of relief. "I swear, if you do -"  
  
"I won't! I promise!" she exclaimed, and then grinned. "I thought you liked him. Seeing your face when he walked in was classic..." She immitated how I looked, and I shook my head. I was blushing again, even though Ron wasn't here to hear anything about it. I sat there for a few moments in thought. I thought back to seeing him in the doorway. He was a little sweatey from riding his broom. He was wearing a Muggle T-shirt (probably Harry's or something). His hair was flopped over into his eyes, and he was grinning.  
  
I guess I was staring into space, because suddenly Ginny was poking my shoulder. "Hermione, I really hope you don't plan doing that at school." She giggled and I blushed even harder.  
  
"I have a question for you," I said. "If I'm going to pay attention at all during class, I'm going to have to stay far away from your brother." I openned my trunk, searching for my brush. I wasn't used to not having air condition, and I was beginning to sweat. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and put the things away. When I faced Ginny again, she wore a devilish look upon her face (it's not a very good look - she sucks her cheeks in, and pouts her lips in a grin, and suinches up her nose. It's kind of eerie. When I informed her of this, she stopped doing this).  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
  
  
please review! I like the reviews, and this madness will continue... P.S. Thank u for all of my good reviews. I like all of them, even the bad ones. But I really don't have many bad ones. I love them all. I love u all for reviewing.  
  
  
  
P.S. I have to let u all know that I have a game tomorrow night, so I won't have my story up for a while. Also, I have ballet the next night, so Friday I have cheerleading practice (I think) and I might go to the game. Expect the next chapter like Saturday or something. Kay? 


	2. Backfire!

Title: Problems at the Burrow  
  
Chapter Two: Backfires  
  
A/N: Today is Thursday. Did you know that? I did. Well, I'm going to sleep very well tonight. I just got home from ballet, and I was a little tired until I drank a Mountain Dew (YUM). And now I'm awake and on a sugar rush. I'm going to see HP&CoS Saturday at 12:45. I'm excited. My BFF hasn't seen it yet, so... She's in for a very HOT (TOM FELTON, SEAN BIGGERSTAFF, DANIEL RADCLIFF, RUPERT GRINT, the PHELP TWINS...) movie. I'd better get on to the disclaimer and dedication.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me because I really don't have too much. Really. I'm not joking with you at all. It's not even funny. I had to beg my Dad to buy my toe-shoes for ballet because they were like 75.00 because I have odd feet. But oh well. J.K. Rowling owns everything. Except for my plot.  
  
Dedication: To everyone who gave me AWESOME reviews on my first chapter. I thought it was going to be kinda sucky, but it wasn't. To my heroes (that would be Sommy, Tropical Fishy, Saralea, and Avril Lavigne...) And I also have to thank WENDY especially because she is my friend (...? Thanks for helping with my science homework!!!!). Also, thaks to TOM FELTON for being so hott. I also want to thank vh1 for playing Ultimate Albums like eight days in a row. I love it! Mr. Mathers for life!  
  
  
  
I didn't know what to say. Ginny had an evil look on her face (not extremely evil, but like, not a good pretty face). I didn't know what to say. Sometimes she frightened me with her wild ideas. But once in a while, they were OK. Like this one time... Well, that's another story, this was a very different one. That one includes chocolate milk, a blanket, and a lot of hand motions. I'll tell you about that one later.  
  
"What?" I asked, furrowing my brows together. I was almost afraid to ask. She stood up and paced (swinging her amrs, making her look like a sailor in a 40's musical that was about to break out into song and dance) back and forth in her room. She chewed on her bottum lip. She brushed her hair out of her eyes (apparently she wasn't going to break into song and dance) and then stopped. The room was still, and we could hear Percey cursing in his bedroom.  
  
"We could do a truth potion." She grinned at me. "We could put it in his food, during lunch or supper, and then poof... We could find out if he liked you!" She giggled, and I could just imagine it. Ron, walking up to me and telling me that he thought I was an ugly, know it all git and wanted me to leave his house forever. I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted that to happen.  
  
"But -"  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." Ginny clucked her tongue, and I looked panicked, I was sure. She leaned forward in my face (so close that I could smell her breath; it smelled like beacon and butter). "Trust me. I have performed more than my share of Truth Potions. And I'm an expert at them."  
  
For some reason, I didn't believe her.  
  
I hung out with Ron and Harry until the potion was done. I was not doing very well with playing Wizard's Chess. Though, usually I hadn't really been very good at the game. I was playing Harry and not paying attention to what I was doing (how could I when Ron was sitting there, watching my every move? He was just so... hot... Again, Mandy is going to murder me for this story, I swear!). Harry had taken nearly all of my people, and was about to check me (I knew this because I had no idea where to go, and it was my move) when Ron whispered in my ear, "Knight to his Bishop." It made a shiver race down my spine, and where his breath hit my skin, it felt like I was on fire. I did what he told me, and took his piece. It was my third. Harry moved his pawn, and Ron whispered again, "There's you're chance. Checkmate." He leaned forward a little more, accidently(I think...) brushing his lips against my cheek. I did this, and Harry groaned in disbelief.  
  
"No fair! You're the best Chess player ever!" Harry cried, and I giggled. I usually won only against Neville. And everyone beat Neville. But he never got tired of losing.  
  
"So? She's one of the worst!" I smacked Ron's arm, and he chuckled. There was a knock on the door, and I knew that it was Ginny. 'Potion must be done,' I thought, sighing. I grinned and stood up, openning the door. Sure enough, it was Ginny. She was gazing at me smugly.  
  
"Lunch is ready," she declared. She pulled me up, then added. "Everyone has a specific, important seat. If you change seats, I will hurt you." She gave that devilish look. We got downstairs (the boys giving me very bizarre looks; Harry mouthed, "What the hell?" and I shrugged) and Ginny arranged us strategiclly. She was sitting beside Harry, me beside Ron, and the Twins on either side which was left over. Percey had decided not too eat ("Too much work to do").  
  
"So, everyone, how are we doing today?" Ginny asked. She glanced at Ron expectantly. He was nearly done devoring his food, and had not shown any signs of Truth Spells. I took a bit of my food, and then thought that the condements tasted sort of bizarre.  
  
"Ginny, what did you put on these sandwhiches?" I asked. It tasted sort of weird. I couldn't place it. "Does anyone elses taste...?" I felt something weird going through my viens, and suddenly, Ginny had a very bad look on her face. She mumbled, "oh no," very quietly, and groaned.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hermione looked very bizarre. She still looked very pretty (her big almond eyes, elegantly curved eyeblashes, full pink lips, freckles on her turned up nose... Very nicely developed body, I might add... That had come as one big suprise) but sort of like she had eaten a bad lemon. Or something like that.  
  
"Ron, this is all my fault," Ginny exclaimed, just as Hermione turned towards me. Her eyes were big, and she smiled sweetly at me. Her face lit up, and she dazzled me with her perfect white teeth. She tucked her hair behind her ears (the bangs that had come loose from the ponytail that she had in her hair... I longed to brush them out of her eyes, lean forward and kiss every freckle on her nose and cheeks).  
  
"Hey there, cutie," she said, leaning forward and pressing her lips against mine. My eyes flew open, and I groaned. She was very cute, and I thought that I heard her groan too. I felt something pushing against my lips, and nearly gasped as I realized it was her tongue trying to get into my mouth.  
  
And I did what any hormone driven guy would do. I let her in.  
  
She tasted sweet, and sort of like whatever was in the potion. But mostly she tasted like something that I couldn't place. She was Hermione, pretty much. And she was heavenly. I was running out of air, and was more so when she put her little hand on my shoulder. It was just a simple gesture, but it was very nice feeling.  
  
I heard Ginny mumbling out of the sensible part of my mind that was not thinking about kissing Hermione (which was a very, very small part; who would want to think of their younger sister when they were snogging an extremely hot and able bodied girl that was nearly mauling you?). She was explaining that she had mixed a potion up. "I told Hermione that I was doing a Truth potion, but I did a true love one. It makes them not want to leave their soulmate. And, look..."  
  
I pulled away to breath, but Hermione just latched on to my neck. "What do you mean, you mixed up the potion?" I asked breathlessly. George and Fred had an amazed expression on their faces. Hermione was getting a little... erm, intimate. They raised their eyebrows and glanced at eachother.  
  
"It was supposed to be on you. Because you know, she's liked you forever." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Four years, two months," Hermione said breathlessly, lips swollen. She started attacking my mouth again. I couldn't really understand anything else, except for the occasional, "She gave hima hickey," and "That can't be true."  
  
"It'll wear off in about two hours."  
  
It was very, very bizarre. Like a really, really good dream. And I wasn't waking up anytime soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
:.....TBC~.....:  
  
  
  
  
  
That was a different one. Still PG? I'm thinkin' so. If not, then tell me. I'm mean, it's not that bad? Is it? I should bump the rating up prolly, but I don't know... I mean, on Shag.... That should've been PG-13. Just leave it at PG, kay? I don't really know how it's supposed to be... Let me know....  
  
  
  
  
  
In a review~ 


	3. To tell the Truth

Problems at the Burrow  
  
Chapter 3: To Tell the Truth  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about my name change again. I promise I won't change it an more. I just switched favorite characters on everyone. I love Ron now, even though it took me three times at the theater to decide that was who I liked. I even made a necklace that says 'Rupert' on it. I absolutely love it! And, just so y'alls know... I upped my rating a little bit due to the ending of 'Backfire' and this chapter. I can't help it... I have a dirty mind... I can't get it out of the gutter... Sorry, I'm not that big of a perve... Anyhoo... Better run. I'll talk to u all later thought peeps...!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I won nothing. I would like to own something, but I really don't. Oh well. If I owned them, I would not be writing on the internet. But I would answer my fan mail myself, and autograph my own pictures. Just like Gilderoy Lockheart. Though I would not be zooming away on my broomstick in the picture. I would probably have my ugly cheerleading picture. Or I would take a picture of Britney Spears or Katie Holmes or somthing and autograph that.  
  
  
  
Dedication: To my regulars (Sommy, Tropical Fishy, Saralea, and Wendy - HEY! CONGRATS!) and to everyone who wanted me to continue my story. And also to my coach, who let us out early so I could finish my Christopher Pike book and get home and type!! To my dad, who let me and Tiff go see CoS again today, at 12:15. Someone buy his car already!  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
After a very, very intresting two hours (Mum had come in and found Hermione giving me another hickey, after Fred and George had left the table because they were grossed out). We ended up tying Hermione to a chair while I examined my neck in the mirror. Harry and Ginny paced my bedroom while Hermione pouted, biting her bottum lip. She looked very hot, and I couldn't help giving in to her pleading every now and then. And after about two and a half hours, Ginny mumbled, "Why isn't it wearing off?" She plopped down on my bed, and Harry sat beside her, face scrunched up in thought.  
  
  
  
"I thought for sure that it would wear off... Didn't make it too strong..." Ginny sighed, giving me an exhausted look. "Ron, can't you help us at all?"  
  
  
  
"Nope," I said, grinning. "You got us into this mess, you'll get us out. Plus, I just found out that the girl I've had a crush since the second year... Or sometime before then... Anyway, I just found out that she likes me. So, I'm thinking I just might take advantage of that." I cocked my head over to Hermione, who had a wide grin on her face.  
  
  
  
"This is so not helping," Ginny mumbled.  
  
  
  
Hermione erupted in giggles, and mumbled, "Take these ridiculous things off. I'm no longer under the spell." She sat still, waiting for one of us to move. She sighed exasperatedly when none of us did. "Well, come on now everyone. I'm serious."  
  
  
  
"You already tried this one," Harry said after a moment. "Then you leaped up and mauled Ron." He grimaced at the memory. "I don't believe you."  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't be able to tell you the reverse spell to the Espemiruos curse, and also the definition of a Podigrant, if I was still cursed. Podigrant - which is a leaf like animal, that camoflagues itself in a forrest -"  
  
  
  
"Ok, ok, we believe you!" I said after a moment. I realeased her ropes, and she hoped up, straightening her clothing. She tucked her bangs behind her ears, and giggled.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to be right back," she said, blushing suddenly. She openned the door to my room, then closed it softly before going into the hall. I sighed, then turned to Ginny. She looked amazed, and then grinned knowingly (a look that I knew very well; but most Weasley's did).  
  
  
  
"She has been acting that whole time!" she exclaimed, smacking Harry gently on the knee (a very nice gesture of friendship... but I was beginning to think the two had other feelings for eachother - but that would be wrong. Harry and Ginny? Makes me gag inside). "She just pretended to be under the potion's influence for the past half hour. Good girl," she added.  
  
  
  
"Why do you say that? She got me in trouble!" I exclaimed (when Mum found us snogging, she went starch white and promised that my Father would hear about this - that may not sound so bad, but it meant that he was going to give me a 'talk', if you know what I mean!). "That's not my idea of a good girl."  
  
  
  
"Well, you know what they say about the good girls," Harry said, shaking his head. When none of us agreed he glanced up, green eyes incredulous. "Don't tell me you don't know what they say? Well, they say that good girls are bad girls that don't get caught. And from the looks of it, Hermione hasn't ever been caught." He grinned at me, and I was trying to not punch him in the stomach.  
  
  
  
"Watch what you say, Harry," Ginny said. "Ronnikins may get a little protective of his new girlfriend." Ginny giggled as she saw the muscles in my jaw tightening. I was grinding my teeth together so hard that I was sure they would go 'poof' into dust. But they didn't, and I stopped grinding them as the door openned a little, and Hermione poked her head in. She looked beautiful. Cheeks flushed, (making her skin have a nice happy glow) hair mussed, (from our long period of snogging... before she got tied to the chair) eyes wide, (and extremely pretty...) lips still swollen and very pink.  
  
  
  
"Can I talk to you in private, Ginny?" she asked. Ginny nodded, grinning smugly at me. I had a bad feeling about the conversation that was about to happen in my sister's bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ginny, I'm just going to die now," I said, waving my hands franticly as I paced in her bedroom. I was suprised the floor wasn't worn by now from where I was walking. "I'm just going to die. I've never done anything like that before..." I had never been kissed nor kissed anyone before. I wasn't sure if I was good or not, and I wasn't sure if Ron wanted it or not. But he had kissed back. So I couldn't have been that bad. I mean, he wouldn't just keep kissing if I was kissing like some puppy dog now would he?  
  
  
  
"You won't die," she said soothingly. I had no idea what she was talking about. Of course I would die!  
  
  
  
"Yes I will. The twins saw me and Percey probably did, too... They'll think I'm some sort of bad girl... And I don't remember half the things I did." I stopped pacing suddenly, raising one hand to halt whatever Ginny was about to say. Brushing back my hair with my other hand, I whispered, "We didn't go all the way, did we?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"Of course not! Ron has more respect for you than that. He would never do that... Trust me. He wouldn't know how to, anyway. But that's not the point. You didn't do anything... Extremely bad, and it was just kissing. but Mum did see you... I don't think she was that mad." Ginny smirked, then added, "She and I have had an on going bet about you two." (At this point, I had started pacing again. I was doomed. Truly, truly doomed.)  
  
  
  
"A bet?" I asked, nearly yelling. "You've been betting on Ron and I? Well, I feel loved now don't I?" I plopped down on the floor, my head in my hands. "I just don't want to think I'm easy or anything. Ginny, I think I love him. It's a scary thought, but I've never felt this strongly about anyone or anything before in my life. Sometimes, all I think about is him. I just don't want to ruin whatever chances I have or will ever have with him." I finished with a flourish, sighing.  
  
  
  
Ginny sat with a stunned look on her face, grinning. She chuckled for a moment, then said, "Hermione, I think you're in love." She got up and patted my shoulder. "Hermione, you're in love. Now just go and tell Ron that you happen to be in love with him." Just then, Mrs. Weasley called that dinner was ready (I didn't think then that I could stomach anything... But I ended up eating enough for an entire army so that I would'nt have to talk at all).  
  
  
  
And though I ate all that stuff at the Weasley's, I didn't gain any weight. Guess snogging burns a lot of calories.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review, and I will love you all forever and ever! 


	4. Happily Everafter

Problems at the Burrow  
  
Chapter 4: Happily Everafter  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, I just got over this big sneezing fit... Everyone, it's the end! Last Chapter, I think... But then I'm going on to other things. All these little stories are leading up to this big, huge mega story. Look for my next one, which will be coming out soon. I know, it's not going to be like this one. It will be a sequal, I think. I'm not completely sure. Oh well. Talk to u all later!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my plot. But if I did own it, Mandy Brocklehurst would be mentioned more than once in the first book!  
  
  
  
Dedication: My reggies (Sommy, Tropical Fishy, Saralea, and Wendy!) and to everyone else who made this fic happen that is not myself. Probably my Dad for helping me spell Masqurede just a few minutes again. And also, I have to ask Wendy if she knew the score to Friday's B-Ball game. Did we win?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hermione was unusually quiet that night at dinner, and the rest of the night. She ate a lot of food for some reason. Like, enough to feed a camel. I didn't think that she could actually pack away that much food, but she did. Usually, she didn't eat like this at Hogwarts. Actually, at Hogwarts, she only picked at her food (she must have eaten a lot of food at home over the summer, because she had grown a lot as I have previously said, over the summer). I didn't suppose that she wanted guys to know that she actually ate. Some girls are like this.  
  
  
  
But then, I guess my Mum obsessing about the hickies on my neck were not a help to her 'Feed the Hermione' campaign. That's all she would talk about.  
  
  
  
"If all my firends saw you with those... things, on your neck... I would just die," she murmered loud enough for the entire table to hear. Ginny was looking guiltily at me from across the table. She shrugged ever time I sent a dagger at her with my eyes, thinking, 'duh, this is all your fault little sister.' Hermione excused herself from the table first, cheeks scarlet and knuckles white. I really felt bad for her, but there was nothing I could do exactly.  
  
  
  
Except for stare at her and think about kissing her. She was a very, very good kisser. But I really hadn't kissed too many girls (they're names are definately not going on here, because they would most likely deny it if anyone from Hogwarts read it... Plus, I really wouldn't want Hermione to find out and wring their necks, because she's a little, jealous...). Hermione was the best of them though. She tasted better than anyone of the other girls I've kissed.  
  
  
  
Finally, after an excrutiatingly long dinner, I thought for sure that Hermione hated my guts. I knew that she did. Even during dinner, she didn't look at me (or anything other than her friend, the plate that held her food that she was very quickly devoring....). She only said hello once to everyone, then kept her head down.  
  
  
  
She for sure hated me.  
  
  
  
Because I had taken advantage of the True Love potion. But she was my True Love, wasn't she? I don't know, but they way we kissed... Maybe that was just my... hormones, talking... Erm, yeah, maybe that was it. Uh-huh.  
  
  
  
I doubt it a little.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Ron was hopeless. He couldn't like me. I was probably the most inexperienced kisser he ever kissed, and he probably thought that I was like... ew. But I was in love with him. And he said that he liked me for a very long time. And if he liked me as long as I liked him, then wouldn't it make sense if we were together. I didn't go for Harry or Percey or anyone while under the potion, so that must mean that Ron is my true love. My soulmate. My person that I'll fall in love with. Or already am in love with.  
  
  
  
How should I tell him? I wondered as I sat up in Ron's room. Everyone was still down at dinner. I had eaten a lot, but I had also eaten very fast. I was suprised that I wasn't sick. I sat on his bed, laying with my head on his pillow. I was wondering was it would be like if we were married, lived together somewhere other than the Burrow (somewhere in the Wizard world. A place that was exactly like the Burrow, just not the Burrow). I smiled, thinking of laying together and waiting for the sun to rise, or for us to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
I smiled, then heard someone coming up the stairs. It sounded like Harry and Ginny. They went into Ginny's room. Quickly, hoping that no one would come into the darkened room, I pulled the tangled blankets over my head. Ron kept a very messy room. That was one thing I would have to change if we started going out.  
  
  
  
I could just see us together at Hogwarts, sitting together, eating breakfast on a snowy morning. Me, fixing his tie, while he tried to kiss me as many times he could before we had to get to class. I could imagine me straightening his hair while he tried to kiss me again. That's how I had always pictured us. The sweet couple, wrapped up in a quilt while snuggling by the fire in the Common Room. I loved the idea of it. It was just so perfect, which was something that I was not used to.  
  
  
  
I was suprised when the door to the bedroom open. It was Ron. He was muttering something under his breath that I couldn't understand. I waited silently, and then felt him get into bed. He was laying beside me, and I could feel the warmth coming off of him, and I sighed. He shifted, and by his breathing I could tell he was asleep. But how could he fall asleep with me in his bed?  
  
  
  
I was about to get out when I heard him mumble, "Hermione..." in his sleep. I took a good look at him. I had seen him when he was asleep before - in the third year, when the Gryffindors all had to sleep in the Great Hall because of Sirius Black. But now, he looked so much more innocent. He looked just like a little boy, like most guys do, when he was asleep. I smiled, and he murmered it again.  
  
  
  
Playing along, I mumbled, "What?"  
  
  
  
He grinned sluggishly in his sleep, but didn't say anything. I brushed his red hair from his eyes, keeping my hand on his forhead. He was so warm and sweet. I kissed his soft lips gently, and he mumbled sleepily, "Love you."  
  
  
  
"I love you too, Ron," I whispered back. But suddenly, he had snaked his arm around me in my sleep, and I couldn't move. He pulled me down to him, his eyes open suddenly.  
  
  
  
"I thought so." He leaned forward and kissed my lips tenderly. He tasted rather good. Like Ron. I smiled and then he groaned, because I snaked my arms around his neck. I loved the way he did this when I kissed him, because it made me feel like I was the best kisser in the world. Which I so wasn't.  
  
  
  
"Ron, I don't want you to get into more trouble." I made a move to get up, but he pulled me back down.  
  
  
  
"I want to get in trouble." He smiled, and then I leaned back and smiled. We were finally together. It was that big, confrontational moment (that always seems to happen at the end of the year... I really liked that part of the year, because it was usually so hard to work toward; and it always made it so much better when we saved Hogwarts).  
  
  
  
"Ron," I mumbled, pulling away from his kiss. "Are we going to go out together...? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, gazed at him curiously.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," he said after a moment. "Hermione, I want to be the best boyfriend you ever had. I want to make you happier than you've ever been. I promise, I -"  
  
  
  
"Ron," I said, stopping him. "It's ok. You don't have to promise me anything. Just promise me that you won't ever try to do a Truth Spell." He grinned, and we both nodded. The door flew open, and Harry and Ginny were standing there, arms crossed over their chests, smug grins on their faces.  
  
  
  
"Finally," Ginny said. "Now, since you are all going out, say goodnight. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and need our sleep."  
  
  
  
"How about this...? I'll stay with Ron, and you can go with Ginny?" I asked Harry. He nodded, then swiftly closed the door.  
  
That night, we slept happily ever after.  
  
  
  
Be kind, please....rewind... And review! 


End file.
